The Lolita and The Oji
by TenshiFighter
Summary: this is the story of two who are supposed to be dead but they disappeared and now they have reappeared and are attending Konoha high. This spells mischief. what will happen read to find out.
1. Prologue

i don't own vampire knight naruto or anything tht meh use in this only the other characters.

* * *

prologue - death

* * *

A 14-year old Yuuki was walking home(she is wearing a black lolita dress, she has the lolita hat on her head but on a tilt and has a lolita umbrella. her hair is how it is in vampire knight guilty when she a vampire.) anyone that saw her would say she was breathtakingly gorgeous with her long brown hair, blood red eyes and pale white skin. She was supposed to be happy but seemed quite distracted and met up with her Older Brother Kaname who was also distracted. They both heard foot steps behind them but no one was there, they kept hearing the foot steps but then as they got home the footsteps seemed to disappear. Their parents greeted them when they got home but they were both to distracted to greet them back and they just bid them good night heading to their room which they had to share

It was midnight and Kaname and Yuuki couldn't get to sleep, just as they were about to try and get to sleep they heard a clatter downstairs. Yuuki opened her night stand draw taking out her butchers knife whilst kaname grabbed his axe and they headed down stairs to check out what the clatter was. The minute they stepped down stairs they were both attacked.

They snapped out of their daze to realize that they had both just been attacked. Something inside the two of them snapped causing Yuuki brutally butcher and murdered her attacker whilst kaname kaname sliced and chopped and brutally murdering his attacker. They stared down at the dead bodies of their attackers or what was left of them. Reaching down they removed the masks of their attackers and froze in horror at who it was.

They had been stood their for about ten minutes staring at the two attackers dead bodies in shock and horror that it was their own parents that had tried to kill them. They snapped out of their shock and quickly picked up the dead body and pieces of their parents and went to the backyard digging two graves and throwing the remains of their parents in one of the graves(They both in seperate graves) burrying them both staring down at the two graves. Yuuki's outfit was covered in blood she had blood dripping down her kneck and she was covered in blood everywhere as it dripped from her chin and her mouth and her butchers knife and the same went for kaname. They disappeared back into the house before anyone saw them and came to start asking questions

There was a trail of blood behind them as they disappeared back into house but they wasn't bothered by it since they wouldn't be here in the morning. They walked up the staircase each going either side and went to their room taking out the thick rope from their night draw. they head back down the stair case and to a tree at there school in the school yard and Yuuki tied her rope to the tree whilst Kaname went to the old bell tower and tied his to the pole which goes out over the roof. Putting the rope around their knecks and hung themselves

But when the house was investigated there was no sign of the two of them, all that was left in their place was the remains of their parents still in their graves, the rope covered in blood, trails of blood leading to the backgarden, upstairs, downstairs and out the house to the school where they found the two bodies hung but the next morning the bodies had disappeared. This is were the story of The Lolita And The Oji begins.


	2. Chapter 1

i don't own naruto or vamp knight or buffy

* * *

chap 1 - new students

* * *

_"There was a legend that 100 years ago on the night of a full moon a girl and her older brother went missing. They say she was five years old when she was first seen,she had long brown hair, blood red eyes and pale white skin, in other words she was all around adorable, she always wore dark clothes but was so full of energy. She had a happy perfect life but sometimes it looked as though she was sad but in the blink of an eye she was smiling again. Everyone thought it was fine until that night 9 years later._

_The girl was walking home and it was dark out the street lights was on a it was a full moon and she always loved to stare at the moon. She was quite happy that day because well it was her birthday and she had just been to visit her uncle for a meal. She met up with her older brother and they walked home, but as they were walking home they heard footsteps but when they turned around no one was there. They were greeted by their parents when they got home who wished the girl happy birthday, but both the girl and her brother were distracted..."_Hinata's reading aloud was interupted by neji shouting "hinata get down here we need to go, we don't want to be late!!" groaning she closed her book putting it in here bag as she headed down stairs and grabbed an apple leaving with neji for school.

Hinata and Neji sat on the steps to the school entrance waiting for their friends to arrive at school. Kakashi came over to them and sat with them pulling hinata over so that she was sat next to him. Soon after the others started to arrive. They then walked over to their usual tree and sat around it Gaara and hinata sitting in the tree relaxing whilst the others sat on the ground around the tree talking and shikamaru leaned again the tree trunk taking a nap. "so did ya hear we have two new students today and the return of one student?" Naruto said in his usual tone. This got everyone's attention. Hinata and Gaara hung upside down on the tree from the branch they were on(they are on seperate branches opposite each other) to listen. "yeah i heard that they had just moved here. Buffy and her friends seemed to be acting rather wierd when i saw them earlier." Sasuke said. They heard a commotion and saw that the whole school had stopped to turn and stare at the two people on the motorbike and the one in the car. The one in the car got out and leaned against it waiting for the other two to get of the bike.

Spike got of the bike taking his helmet and riding gear of leaving them in the car and put on his usual black trench coat. He then helped Yuuki, who was still sat on the bike, get off the bike. Yuuki took of her helmet and then taking of the rest of her riding gear she turned round showing her pale white skine, long brown hair, no one could see her eye colour because of her hair. She was wearing a blood red tank top, fingerless black gloves, a black short skirt, blood red knee high socks and converse with black mascara and black eyeliner. Pulling her close spike wrapped his arm around her waist, whilst Kaname followed behind them and started to walk towards the school. Everyone went back to what they was doing before midning their own buisness. Gaara waved spike over seen as he was an old friend of his.

Spike saw Gaara waving him over and walked over there arm still around Yuuki's waist and Kaname following. "Gaara my old friend how are you?" he smiled letting Yuuki go for the moment while he gave Gaara a quick hug and then put his arm back around her waist. "i've been good what about you? Gaara replied. Spike just smirked which Gaara knew was his reply which said that he was doing good aswell. "so Gaara who are you new friends?" he asked motioning to Gaara's friends. "This is Kakashi(he gonna be a student and a teacher), Ino, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Tenten, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata and Neji. My sister and idiot brother aren't here yet." Gaara told him. Said friends mumbled a hi to spike who just nodded his head in reply. "sorry were late guys. The baka here broke one of his puppets and wanted to fix it before we left." Temari said complaining and glaring at Gaara who was lucky that he had gotten a ride to school. "Temari and Kankuro i would like you to meet my old friend Spike. Spike this my sister Temari and Baka of a brother Kankuro" Gaara said introducing them just as the bell went.

Spike bid Yuuki and Kaname goodbye before heading to class with gaara, gaara's sister and brother and his friends. Yuuki and Kaname were just stood there staring at the ground before they headed to the office, an evil smile appeared on their faces and they thought 'This going to be fun'


End file.
